


Master McLaughlin And His Little Servant Boy

by RhettsBooty (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Story, M/M, Master/Servant, Minor Character Death, Passion, Possible Character Death, Romantic Friendship, Slash, Smut, fairytale, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RhettsBooty
Summary: This is a classic fairtytale love story. It's simple. Rhett is a prince, and the most eligible man in town. He can have anyone he wanted. But he's already in love. With one special person who holds a special place in his heart. The only man he wanted was that of his trusty, noble and poor servant, Charles Neal "Link".





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> When you really think about, Rhett and Link already are a pretty classic fairytale. 
> 
> So I wrote this.

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away in Burbank, California, there lived a handsome, tall, and rich as hell prince with a big penis. That very man's name was no other than Rhett. 

Rhett McLaughlin was the fairest prince of all. A total sweetheart. He was kind, gentle, and passionate. He had all the money he wanted and needed but never was selfish. He always found the time to give back, especially to those of his poor servants. 

There was actually this one servant, in particular, that, no matter what, always had what it took to turn his head. He was devilishly handsome. With his intoxicating good looks, and his hair the color of sweet dark chocolate that was always elegantly combed back, and not to mention those crystal pools of blue he had for eyes. This was the man. The perfect man. The only man that could steal his heart and melt him from the inside out. This, once in a lifetime, man's name was no other than Charles Neal. 

Rhett also was held in great respect from the townspeople, and he had great respect for them as well. Those who respected him called him, Master or Sir. And his friends just called him Rhett. 

The love of his life, Charles, however, had always called him Master McLaughlin. Every time. No matter what. Rhett found it so adorable and couldn't help but smile anytime Servant Neal would come up to him. It was one of the reasons he was in love with him so much. 

Rhett wanted desperately to be with this man. The only man to have his heart, he wanted to build a life with him. He wanted Charles to live happily ever after with him in his kingdom that has been in his family for generations. Waking up next to him in the mornings. Spending all of his days with him. He didn't care what they did, he just wanted for them to be together. For them to grow old together. Spend their last days together sitting on a front porch swing and sipping iced tea. He wanted that. More than anything. He wanted to cuddle up next to him on the couch at night. To feel his warmth. To hear the sound of his heartbeat beating against his chest. He wanted an endless amount of nights where they would dance together under a moonlit sky, just the two of them, holding the other close, not to be interrupted. 

If all went well. If all went the way Rhett wanted it to. The way he had planned for it to go in his head, than it would be one hell of a classic fairytale love story. 

But, as we all know, for every good fairytale romance there's always one evil villian looking to ruin someone's happiness. There's always that one person looking to rain on someone's parade until they're nothing. Until they feel nothing for that same person that used to be their whole world. Rhett just didn't know that particular person would turn out to be his own father.

Rhett's father was, of course, the king. He technically ran the entire kingdom until he thought of Rhett to be worthy enough to hand it over to him. 

Yeah, sure, it was silly. Rhett was 39 years old and he still let his father basically control his life. But what choice did he have? He didn't really know what to do if he wasn't rich and living in a palace. Not to mention, he always had things done for him, so he never really learned how to do simple, everyday pedestrian tasks, like doing laundry or cooking dinner. He didn't know how to make it on his own or even take care of himself. Rhett may not have had many responsibilities; aside from throwing elaborate parties in his own honor, but he knew he wanted more. He knew there was more to life and wanted to discover it. 

Rhett had lived a great life, but he wanted more. He wanted something to last. Something to cherish. Someone to love. Someone to spend the rest of his life with. And he wanted to choose who that person was. He wanted it to be Charles. 

He didn't give a damn what his father thought. Rhett knew he had to start making his own decisions, and his father would just have to find a way to be okay with that. 

So...

This is the story. The story of how Prince Rhett James McLaughlin and his Servant Charles Lincoln "Link" Neal III came to be and lived happily ever after!!


	2. The Day I Noticed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the annual estate ball, Prince Rhett sees a familiar face across the room. For the first time he actually walks up to him and strikes up a conversation, not realizing that it would be the start of something more, and making it the best night of both their lives.

* * *

The annual estate ball was one of the biggest nights of the year. Everyone received an invite.

From princes and princesses, rich and poor, and townspeople of all ages, were able to attend the event.

It was always meant as a celebration, and that's exactly what everyone planned to do. Celebrate.

Everyone was excited for the night's festivities. Especially Rhett.

To say Rhett was excited would be an understatement. He was beyond thrilled.

Although it came as no surprise to anyone. Any excuse for Rhett to party, it was without a doubt, that he was going to be there. No matter what.

He lived to party. It was actually one of the few things he could do himself.

Rhett had spent most of that afternoon getting ready, making himself pretty, fixing himself up so he was all set to greet the many people of the town his family practical owned for generations.

Rhett had dressed appropriately for the occasion. He wore his new black Tom Ford tuxedo, with a simple white button up shirt underneath, topped off with a slim black tie. He gave himself a quick once over in the mirror as he fluffed his hair up with his hands. He stood up straight, buttoned the front of his tuxedo coat, and took a deep breath. He admired the way he looked dressed up and he loved it.

There's just something about a man in a tuxedo. The way he looks in one and the way it makes him feel. Taller. Leaner. And more confident.

And Rhett was feeling all three. And he was ready.

_He looked hot._

_\----_

The ballroom was decked out in elegant decor. Round tables were placed throughout the room covered in crisp white linens and large beautiful bouquets of flowers were the centerpieces on every table. 

Rhett had admired every aspect of the fancy gathering as he walked through the double doors that were being held open by two of the well dressed servants in matching tuxes.

He smiled at multiple people as he walked into the room. 

Immediately bombarded with tons of paparazzi, he effortlessly made his way past all their camera flashes and endless amount of questions that he was not in the mood to answer at the moment. 

Rhett took one more look around the room. The place was already crowded. Lots of men in tuxedos, and gorgeous women in gowns. A vast number of the people had already paired off together, some were slow dancing to the music, some were sitting down at tables, making small talk back and forth waiting until they were served. 

But Rhett wasn't in the mood to dance or chat. No. This was a party. A fancy party. And if he has to sit through fancy speeches and a bunch of rich stock jocks boasting about their latest exploits then he was going to need a drink. 

He had scanned the room quickly until he had spotted the bar across the room. He took no time in decided what to do and immediately began to walk to it. 

Rhett made it up to the bar and placed both hands on top of it. "Hey, can I get a-", he stopped himself when he caught eye of the bartender. 

"Link?", A small smile began to form on Rhett's face. 

The darked haired man dressed in black slacks and a black button down dress shirt had looked up, meeting the eyes of the handsome prince smiling down at him. 

"Master McLaughlin?", Link questioned as he held a cocktail shaker. "What can I do you for?" 

Rhett took a moment to stare over at Link. His hot servant. Was bartending? 

"Master McLaughlin?", Link said again, breaking Rhett from his trance. "What will be be?" 

Rhett shook his head slightly. "Uh, right... Yeah. Can I get a beer?" 

"Sure thing". Link reached down and pulled a beer from the mini fridge below. He popped the cap off the bottle and slid it across the bar towards Rhett. 

Rhett took a seat on one of the heavy barstools as he took a sip of his beer. He took a moment to eye up the hot bartender. 

"So what are you doing here?", Rhett questioned as he took another sip of beer. 

Link was arranging champagne flutes in a line for the toast coming up when he replied. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, what are you doing bartending?" 

Link huffed out a laugh. "You're family hired me for tonight". He set the last champagne flute down at the end of the line before grabbing a bottle of champagne. 

"But why bartending?" Rhett questioned. 

Link sighed. "Look Rhett, I know you wouldn't get what it's like to struggle everyday just to get by because you're royalty, but I'm not". He stopped a moment to take a breath. He leaned in across the bar near Rhett, his voice just above a whisper. "You know, I'm not royalty, I'm not rich, I'm not a prince, so when an opportunity for a job presents itself to me that pays well, I'm taking it, no matter what it is". 

Rhett's eyes saddened as they dropped down to the bottle in his hands. He watched his fingers try to peel off the label, and smiled when it kept coming off in varoius pieces. And then Link had come to mind. And his friend was right. The truth was that Rhett didn't know what it was like to struggle or not have enough money to afford everything you have dreamed of and want when you want it. He didn't know what it was like to even have a job. He didn't know what normal was and maybe he wanted to.

Rhett looked up to see the handsome man place the full champagne flutes on platters and hand them off to the servers. 

When he saw that the last platter of champagne had been handed off he decided to speak up again. 

"When do you have a break?" Rhett asked as he took one of the final sips of beer. 

Link pushed up his glasses. He stood with his arms folded over his chest, unaware of what the prince is asking from him. 

"I just thought I could show you around", Rhett added. 

"Um, sure". Link agreed. Although hesitant because even though he did have a major crush on the prince, if anyone found out about it then it wouldn't be good for either of them. 

\---- 

A few minutes later, Rhett had led Link over to the grand hallway. An approximately 30 feet long hallway, decked out with various professionally shot or painted photographs of the royal family that hung firmly to the wall, from floor to ceiling. 

But one of the photographs caught his eye the most. It was the one of a man dressed in metal armor, with one hand holding a sword raised to the sky and the other lightly stroking the mane of a white horse. It didn't take a lot of guessing to see that the man in the painting was clearly of Rhett. 

"Beautiful, isn't it". Rhett stepped up to the side of Link as he smiled up at his portrait. 

"I guess", Link muttered sheepishly. 

"You know it took eight hours for them to paint that", Rhett added. "By hand" 

"Impressive" 

"I had to stand completely still while they did it", Rhett added. "At least I got a break when the horse took a crap and they had to stop to clean it up" 

Link let out a slight giggle, although it was more of a nervous giggle. You see because he was there that day. He was the one of the people who had to clean up after the horse. It's just a little sad Rhett doesn't recognize him, seeming as they've met plenty of times before. 

But I guess how that works, right? No one ever notices the little guy. 

After a moment of silence, Link decided to speak up again. 

"It's still a great portrait of you" 

"Thanks". Rhett turned to face the man next to him. "I'm sure you know how it is" 

A confused expression formed on Link's face. "What do you mean?" 

"To have someone want to paint you" Rhett added. "Capture your beauty, if you will" 

"No", Link stated simply. "No one has ever painted anything of me" 

That was hard to believe. If Rhett had his way, he'd paint Link in a heartbeat. 

"I find that hard to believe", Rhett gave his best smile. 

"Look Sir, I'm not royalty like you so no one ever pays any attention to me. No one ever notices me". Link looked down at the floor. He could feel Rhett's eyes on him but he didn't dare look up. Not right now, at least. Not until he felt the light touch of a hand gentle stroke his cheek, bringing his head back up only to be met with the empowering gaze of the prince. 

"You say no one notices you but I do", Rhett's eyes gleamed under the lights as he looked over at the other man. "I notice you" 

Suddenly, Link's heart began to race. His face flush. His palms moisten. He didn't quite know what to feel as he felt Rhett's hands on either side of his face, drawing them closer and closer together. 

He felt Rhett stop just short of his lips. "I notice you" 

All Link had hoped to do was melt into his arms. Tell him to have him. To save him. Maybe even from himself. But he knew better. He knew where he stood. And as a servant, that was out in the field doing work, not standing by the royal highness's side. So he panicked. He panicked and stepped back away from Rhett before things went to far. Before a kiss. Before anything happened. He just knew he had to get out of there. 

"I-I-I'm sorry, I need to go", Link stuttered. He made his way over to the exit, leaving Rhett standing alone. 

"Where are you going?" 

Link glanced back. "It was a great party. Really. But I need to go" 

Rhett stood confused. Dumbfounded. But he wasn't just going to leave it like this. He wanted more. He wanted that man. So he chased after him. He left out the exit door and found himself back in the ballroom. He saw Link walking towards the front entrance just as he heard his father making an annoucement over the loud speaker. 

The king spoke. "As king of this great city, I would like to now introduce my son, the prince, next in line to the throne. Prince Rhett" 

Rhett couldn't care less about what was being said. He knew he had to get to Link before it was to late. Before he left. 

He made his way through the crowd, making it over to the exit when he heard his father make another announcement. 

"There he is now. Please, Prince Rhett, get up here and lead us all in a toast", the king spoke. 

Rhett could feel all eyes on him from every angle. But he didn't care. He had more important things to do right now than lead a toast. 

He ran out the exit doors, ignoring everyone in the crowded ballroom. 

Once outside, Rhett scanned the grounds. Since most of the people were inside, it was fairly easy to spot Link. And he did. He saw him ten feet ahead of him, getting into the driver's side of a Ford Fusion. 

"Stop!", Rhett called out to the man but it was no use. He began sprinting after the car but that didn't do anything. By the time he got to where Link was, he had already driven off. 

Left in a cloud of dust, Rhett dropped his head in his hands. And he was sad because he didn't know if he would ever see his little servant boy ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this story and I've planned so much. Stay with me, this is gonna be good. 
> 
> And your kudos and comments give me life so please do. They give me the inspiration to keep going with this.
> 
> And always remember to be your mythical best.


	3. The Day I Couldn't Stop Thinking About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning and Rhett can't seem to forget about the events of the previous evening or of what almost happened between him and Link.

The next morning was nothing to be excited about. Mostly because Rhett woke up alone, instead of with Link by his side. 

The intensity of his alarm blaring the same monotone ring was torture. 

All Rhett had thought of doing was burying himself deep in the covers and going back to sleep. Or at least try to get to sleep. 

Rhett didn't really get much sleep the night before because, no matter what, or how hard he tried to, he couldn't shake the image of Link from his mind.

Even right now, so early in the morning, he's still thinking about the darked haired man. So much so, he can feel his cock twitch at the thought. 

What Rhett would give to be in bed with Link right now? To feel his gentle touch against his skin. To revel in his hot breath on his neck. To have that hot mouth wrapped around his dick.

_Oh the possibilities._

Truth be told, Rhett needed Link. He needed him to make him feel alive. To make him feel like he's worth something. 

He needed to see that face again. To brighten up his day and make him smile. 

Rhett didn't quite know what it was but anytime he saw Link, he would smile. And any time he saw Link's smile, he knew that everything was going to be okay. 

The man was his whole world.

All of this thinking about Link was starting to get to Rhett. He could feel himself getting hard. 

So he decided to take things into his own hands. 

Rhett reached down under the covers and wrapped his hand firmly around his cock. With the thought of Link fresh in his mind, he began to stroke along his shaft. 

Imaging it was Link taking total control of him, feeling safe in his hands, he began to stroke himself a little faster. 

Rhett bit his buttom lip as he soon brought himself over the edge, spilling over in his hand. 

He fell back onto the bed, trying to catch his breath, for a minute, before getting up and starting his day. 

\---- 

After a pleasingly pleasant cold shower, Rhett now stood naked in his closet, looking for something to wear. 

He was a royal prince, after all, so he had decided to go with a white tuxedo along with a white button up shirt and matching tie. 

Rhett knew it was a little pretentious to be wearing all white but since he had a photoshoot today, it was required of him. 

He stood in his bathroom adjusting himself in the mirror. 

He moved a comb along in his hair, bringing it in it's natural looking upright position. 

Since he also wanted to appear smart, he slid on a pair of simple glasses. Purely minimalist but they did help him see things a little clearer. Not to mention, make him look super smart and hot. 

\---- 

Rhett had made his way down the stairs and to the open concept kitchen. 

His father was already sitting down at the large dining table, sipping from his coffee mug. 

"Hello Rhett", his father greeted him as he passed. "What happened to you last night?" 

Rhett had ignored his father for a moment as he prepared himself a plate of stuffed French Toast as he sat down at the table across from him. 

"Are you going to answer me?" His father's voice almost intimidating. 

Rhett thought about his reply. Obviously he couldn't say he left the party to go chase after a servant. 

A poor servant, at that.

His father would never approve of him falling for someone who wasn't rich like them. 

So it was really none of his father's business where he was.

"I just needed some air", is all Rhett had the courage to say as he took another bite of French Toast, avoiding eye contact with the man sitting across from him. 

"Is that what your wearing?" His father's voice hinting he was a bit disgusting by his son's choice of outfit. 

Rhett looked down at himself before looking back up. "I was planning on it" 

A inquisitive quirk in his father's eyes was saying that he felt different. But instead of protesting he just decided to go with a simple. "Alright" 

Rhett had finished up with breakfast and immediately brought his plate over to the sink. 

"Make sure that you're on time for the photoshoot", he heard his father tell him. 

"Don't worry", Rhett looked out the window. "I'll be there" 

His father chimed in again. "This photoshoot is far to important" 

"Yeah, I get it" 

"It's important that you show up" 

"I said, I got it", Rhett screamed. 

"I'm just saying. This photoshoot is to introduce to all the people that you're looking for a wife. So you can't just blow it off" 

Rhett brought his gaze down to the floor. "I can't believe I have to do this" 

Not wanting his father to hear what he had said, he did. 

"I know it's not ideal but come on, Rhett, son, you're almost forty, and people are starting to talk. They're starting to think that maybe you feel another way" 

And there it was. The fact that his father didn't want to have a son that would even consider the thought of being with another man. 

"Would that really be a bad thing?" Rhett walked around the counter and leaned up against it. 

From his spot at the dining table, his father spoke up again. "Are you saying it's true?" 

"No". Rhett wasn't quite ready to confirm nor deny it.

His father stood and walked towards the kitchen. He placed his empty coffee mug on the counter and looked over at Rhett. "Just be at the photoshoot later today, okay" 

Rhett stood with his arms folding across his chest as he watched his father disappear around the corner. He immediately turned around when he heard the sound of a door open and shut. 

He looked up and couldn't help but smile when he saw who it was. 

"Link". Rhett extended his arms out as he walked up to the other man and pulled him in for a hug. 

"Good to see you again, Master McLaughlin" 

Link walked around the taller man and into the kitchen. 

Rhett followed. 

"So are you going to tell me why you left last night?". Rhett stood close behind Link, making the shorter man flinch when he turned around. 

"I just needed to go" 

"But why", Rhett added. "We were having a moment" 

Link paused as he starred blankly at the man. "No we weren't". He grabbed the coffee mug off the counter and brought it over to the sink. 

"Do you not like me?" 

Link turned around, again flinching from the sudden nearness of the taller man. 

"You must not like me if you don't want to be close", Rhett added. 

Link looked down at the sink. "Of course I like you. And it's because I like you that I want to be close to you", he looked back up meeting his friend's eyes. "I want it more than anything" 

"Than what's the problem". Rhett looked down into Link's eyes. "Why did you run away last night?" 

Link breathed. "What if someone caught us? You know how bad that would be for us? How people would react?" 

"Well, yeah-" 

Link interrupted. "Well, so we just can't". 

Rhett thought about everything Link was saying. He stay silent, watching the other man clean up from breakfast. Suddenly he came up with a plan. 

"I've got a idea". Rhett smiled a sly grin. 

"What?" 

"Well, you say you're afraid of getting caught, right?" 

"Well, yeah" 

"So it's simple. We'll just hang out away from here" 

Link smiled. "Okay", he glanced away than back up. "How?" 

"Why don't you pick me up tonight? I'll wait for you" 

"What would we do?", Link questioned. 

"Anything we want", Rhett smiled. "As long as we do it together" 

Link looked down at the floor than back up. "Okay" 

"Yeah" 

"Yeah, lets do it", Link giggled as he was suddenly pulled into Rhett's chest, having the handsome prince hug him tightly, making him feel the most safe he had ever felt, all in that current moment.


	4. The Day You Taught Me How To Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link spend some time outside of the palace and prepare one of Rhett's favorite foods.

It was a little after midnight. Everyone in the palace has gone to sleep. Except for the guards and Rhett.

Rhett was waiting up for Link to arrive. They were finally going to spend some time together. Just the two of them.

Rhett sat alone on the couch, starring down at his phone, waiting for a text from Link.

Anxious from waiting, he got up from the couch and paced the living area. From one end of the room to the other, he walked until he felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

He looked down, seeing Link's text: 

_'I'm here. Come on out'_

Rhett smiled as he stuffed his phone in the left breast pocket of his tuxedo and walked out of the palace. 

Immediately greeted by two guards waiting out front, he gave them a subtle nod and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. 

Since it wasn't that unusual for the prince to spontaneously leave in the middle of the night, the guards hardly said anything. 

Rhett reached the end of the stairs as he took a glance back and looked up at the palace. He smiled before he turned back around and saw Link's car in the distance, just beyond the guard gate. 

And he walked. 

He simply pressed a button on his phone allowing the gate to open, so he can walk out. 

As the gate automatically shut closed behind him, he smiled as he saw Link's car. 

He walked the last few steps, placed a hand on the handle, and slid himself inside. 

Immediately greeted by the glimmering blue hues of the man in the driver's seat, Rhett relaxed back in the seat. 

"Seatbelt". Link said, his voice breaking the silence. 

Rhett reached over and grabbed the belt and brought it over his chest. 

Link waited for the sound of the slight click before starting the car and driving off. 

\---- 

 

After a few minutes of driving down the dark highway with only the slight illumination from a few streetlights, Rhett had decided to speak up again. 

"So what are we doing tonight?". Rhett looked over at the man in the driver's seat. His eyes focused mainly on the road, one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting on the middle console as he continued to drive them down the highway.

"I mean, what did you have in mind?", Rhett added. 

The other man glanced over at Rhett then back on the road. "I thought we go back to my place" 

"Oh", Rhett said. A thrill in his voice. 

"And make dinner", Link added. 

"Oh", Rhett said, his voice with less thrill than before. 

Rhett watched the road in front of them. 

"I don't know how to cook though", Rhett said hesitantly. He looked down at his hands. "I've always had things done for me so I never learned" 

Link shifted in his seat as he made a turn into a driveway. "Don't worry Rhett. I'll teach you". He smiled as he looked over at Rhett. "You coming". 

Rhett stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him as he followed the other man up the cobblestone path to the front door before entering the house. 

\----

Rhett stood in the very small, yet open concept kitchen of the studio apartment. He leaned against the island as he watched Link manevour around him, walking back and forth, grabbing various items from the refrigerator and pantry. 

"Can I help with something?". Rhett continued to watched Link as he chopped up what appeared to be an onion on a cutting board. 

Link glanced up for a second, taking notice of the taller man waiting patiently. 

"Sure, but you might want to roll up your sleeves", Link stated. 

Rhett didn't question anything. He walked over to the living area and slid off his tuxedo jacket and placed it down on the back of the couch. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as he walked back to the kitchen area. 

"Wash your hands", Link stated, not even looking up from the cutting board he was now chopping tomatos on. 

Rhett stepped over to the sink. He squirted some soap on his hands as he lathered them up than let the warm water run over them. 

"Why are you wearing a tuxedo anyways?", Link asked. Now finished chopping and facing Rhett. He threw a towel to the taller man, allowing him to dry off his hands. 

"I'm royalty", Rhett joked. "But I actually had a photoshoot today" 

Link smiled. "More photos of the handsome prince to hang on the wall in the grand hall", he said sarcastically. 

Rhett just laughed along with the other man. He for sure wasn't about to tell him that the photoshoot was to get promo shots so he can find a wife. He didn't want to ruin anything between them before it began. 

Rhett took small steps up towards the other man. "So", he began. "You think I'm handsome" 

Link laughed nervously. "I didn't mean it like that". With each step Rhett took near him, he took a step back. Rhett was a bit intimidating and he just wasn't. 

"Now, will you focus". Link said sternly. 

Rhett paused. "Fine". He turned his attention to the various ingredients laying out on the counter. "You still haven't told what we're making" 

Link breathed. "We are making something that not even the most mindless moron can screw up" 

"And what is that exactly?" 

"Spaghetti and meatballs" 

Rhett's mouth watered at the thought. "I love spaghetti and meatballs" 

Link smiled up at the taller man. "I thought you might". 

Link reached across the table and grabbed a bowl. "Ok Rhett", he began. "How good are you at handling balls?" 

Rhett chuckled. "Yours or mine?" 

Link burst out laughing then smiled. "Will you focus".

Link proceeded with adding ground beef, eggs, bread crumbs, oregano, some chopped onions, salt and pepper". He turned to Rhett. "Mix" 

Rhett cocked his head slightly, looking confused. "With what?" 

"Your hands" 

"What?!", Rhett replied like he couldn't believe what he was being asked. "Can't I use something other than my hands to mix it?" 

"You could, but it's more fun to use your hands", Link shot him his best smile. "Now get in there" 

"Okay", Rhett said but remained hesitant. 

Link had watched Rhett reach his hands in the bowl and weakly kneed the ground beef mixture like a cat giving a neck massage. 

"Not like that". Link reach his hands in the bowl as well and began deeply kneading the mixture. "Like this. You really have to get in there" 

"I don't do this", Rhett said as he copied what Link was doing. 

"Never?" 

"I usually have someone do things like this for me so I never really learned how" 

"Well, I've never had anything done for me so I just do them". Link removed his hands from the bowl and walked over to the sink. 

"Wash your hands again", he said to Rhett. 

After thoroughly washing his hands, Rhett leaned up against the sink as he dried off his hands. He watched as Link went back to chopping tomatos. 

"Ow", Link shrieked. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Oh, nothing, I just cut myself" 

"Let me see". Rhett took Link's hand in his, noticing his pointer finger has a small slit and is leaking blood. 

"You'll be fine", Rhett said with a smile. 

"I know" 

"I actually can cure you". Rhett smiled as he brought Link's finger up to his mouth. He placed his tongue on the small cut before sucking his finger into his mouth. He watched the other man watching him. 

"Does that work?" 

Rhett brought Link's finger out of his mouth and gently caressed the back of his hand. "Maybe I just really wanted to suck on your finger" 

Rhett met Link's gaze. In that moment, it was like time had stopped. And it was just the two of them. No one else. 

"Uh... Um... I have a first aid kit in the bathroom", Link began, breaking the silence. "I'll be right back", he pulled his hand away from Rhett and disappeared around the corner. 

Rhett placed both hands on the edge of the counter, balencing himself. He knew he could've kissed Link right then and there, and he would have. He wants nothing more than to finally kiss the man who has been on his mind ever since he started working for his family. To feel his soft lips press against his. To have his hands run down his body, entangle in his hair, grab his ass as he drives him into a wall. He just wanted Link, and all of him. 

So why didn't he just make his move already?


	5. The Day We Finally Got Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link get the closest to each other that they have ever been.

Rhett had managed to set the table, all by himself, as Link finished up in the kitchen. He had set the plates across from each other, along with some flatware and two wine glasses on top of the small and round, woodwashed table. 

Link came over shortly and placed the large pot of spaghetti and the meatballs on the table. He walked back into the kitchen as Rhett took a seat. 

Rhett smiled as he watched the other man walk back over to him, holding a bottle of wine. 

"This is an premium cabernet sauvignon", Link explained as he offered the other man a glass. He proceeded to pour two glasses as he set the bottle on the table, and took his seat. 

Rhett took a sip of the wine as he smiled over at the man across from him. Then he felt something come over him. He wasn't quite sure what. Maybe it was just the late hour of the night getting to him, mixed with being tired, but all he could do was think about Link. And the fact that he just had to have him. Right now. 

Rhett gradually stood up from his seat. The other man's eyes on him as he got closer and kneeled down next to him. He reached up for the other's hand as he met his gaze once again. 

"Are you not hungry?". Link spoke up, breaking the silence. He smiled as he looked down at the man on his knees. 

"I'm not really hungry", Rhett began. "At least not for food". Rhett leaned up into Link as he pressed his lips to his. He moved a hand to the side of the man's neck as he deepened the kiss. 

Link placed a hand to Rhett's chest, breaking the kiss. "Um I-I..." 

Rhett immediately interrupted Link by kissing him once again. 

"W-wait", Link stuttered out, placing his hands on the table in front of him. 

Rhett looked down at the other man. "What's wrong?" 

Link paused before looking up at the man hovering over him. "Nothing" 

Rhett smiled as he reached out and grabbed one of Link's wrist and pulled the other man up to his feet. 

Inches between the two men, Link's face felt flush and his heart was starting to race. He loved being this close to Rhett. It's all he ever wanted. 

Link leaned up into another kiss as he placed his hands on Rhett's chest. He pulled away slightly. "Lets take this to my bedroom" 

Rhett smiled as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man and began kissing him. 

"Mmmm", Link moaned stepping away from Rhett. "And bring the wine" 

Rhett had watch Link disappear around the corner as he picked up the bottle of wine and the two glasses and followed the other man into the bedroom. 

\----

They walked into the room. 

Link's eyes holding steady on the taller man taking slow steps towards him. 

Each step Rhett took forward, Link took one backwards. He kept going until he felt the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. 

Link looked up as Rhett stood near inches from his person. He looked up into the taller man's clear hazel eyes and smiled. His breath hitched. His palms becoming warmer by the second. His face flushed. 

Rhett placed both hands on either side of the dark haired man, as he lowered him to sit down on the bed. He trailed a finger across the man's shoulder blade and up his neck, making the other man tremble under his touch. He continued to trail a finger under the man's chin, lifting his head up slightly to meet his gaze. 

Eyes locked with the other man, he brought himself down for a kiss. He pressed his lips and kissed the one man in the one moment he had been fantasizing about for more than he could remember. 

Electricity sparked between the two men with just one kiss. Every worry. Every problem. Everything else seemed to have dissipated. And it was just the two men, in the one moment. 

No worries. No problems. Just the two of them. Together. 

Rhett leaned deeper into the kiss, slowly making the other man fall back onto the bed. He moved a hand over the man's neck, biting and sucking at his bottom lip, earning a respective moan of approval from the man beneath him. 

Link placed his hands on the taller man's chest, kissing him more before pushing him away slightly. 

"Wait", Link whispered. 

Rhett looked down at the man beneath him, as he steadied himself up on his hands. "What?" 

"It's just, uh...". Link slid himself out from under the man, standing to his feet. "I just don't think we should do this". 

Rhett sat on the edge of the bed, his hands resting behind him, balancing himself. He looked up at the other man, confused as to why he's being so hesitant. 

"Are you okay?". Rhett grew more confused as he watched the other man pace, back and forth, across the room. 

"I'm fine". Link stopped as he moved a hand through his hair. 

Rhett sat silently on the bed, trying his best to ignore his growing arousal at the moment. 

"It's just...", Link paused. 

"Just what?". Rhett's interest was piqued. And then he had a sudden realization. "Are you a virgin?" 

Link immediately shot all his attention to the man on the bed. "What!? No!". He denied almost instantly. "It's just that I've never... Been with..." 

Link slowly trailed off, permitting Rhett to speak up again. 

"What is it?". Rhett questioned. 

Link took a deep breath as he looked down at the floor. "I've never been with another man before". 

At first, Rhett didn't say anything in response. He just nodded his head, trying to process the bit of information that was just said. But it wasn't that much of a big deal. I mean sure, Rhett had been with other guys before, but they were all experienced. 

"Say something", Link spoke up, breaking the silence. 

"It's not that big of a deal" 

Link smiled at Rhett's reaction. "Really?"

Link looked back down at the floor before meeting Rhett's gaze once again. 

"Have you been with another guy before?", Link asked. 

Rhett simply nodded. "Yes", he paused. "Once". 

"What happened?" 

Rhett rubbed his hands together as he continued his story. "I've only been with one other guy. Nick. He was actually my boyfriend and we dated for two months" 

Link's eyes widened. "Really?" 

"Yeah", Rhett let out a slight chuckle. "I actually surprised him with a trip to Hawaii last year. It ended up being the best and last time we would ever see each other". 

"What happened?", Link chimed in as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Rhett took a breath before continuing. "It was supposed to be this great adventure, super romantic trip between me and the guy I loved, who I thought loved me back, but he ended up cheating on me with a tan little cabana boy in a hot pink speedo, who owned a giant yacht, drank out of coconuts with the top cut off, and wasn't big on wearing pants; although he did have a massive dick...". Rhett trailed off as he began to break down. 

Link immediately walked up to the blonde man, allowing him to rest his head against his stomach. 

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Although that Nick guy seems really stupid". Link gently ran his fingers through the man's blonde hair, loving how soft it felt against his skin. 

Rhett chuckled slightly as he wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Nick wasn't stupid. He was actually really sweet and smart", he paused to take a breath. "And that day I caught him cheating was the day I planned to propose to him". 

Link couldn't believe everything he was hearing. Who would cheat on a man like Rhett? Who would even think about doing something like that? Who would even think about doing something that they know in their mind will hurt the one and only they claim to love? 

But more importantly; who would cheat on a prince?

It made Link almost sick to his stomach, everything he was hearing. And he knew he had to find a way to cheer the other man up. 

"Hey. Look at me". Link brought his hands to each side of Rhett's face, having him meet his gaze. "That Nick guy clearly never deserved you". He moved a hand through the man's blonde hair, brushing it back. "You're perfect". 

Rhett laughed. "I'm not perfect". 

"To me you are". Link leaned down, placing a kiss on the other man. 

He grabbed hold of Rhett's hand as he continued to lean into the kiss, gradually laying the other man down on the bed. 

Link followed suite, climbing on top, straddling the man's hips. He leant down and kissed him once again as his hands briefly made their way down to Rhett's pants. 

He began to undo the man's belt, sliding it out of the buckle. 

Rhett reached down, grabbing hold of Link's wrists, holding them steady. 

He was immediately greeted by the piercing blue eyes of the other man. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Link smiled a sly grin. He moved up the tall man's frame, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Absolutely". 

Rhett smiled as he felt the other man unbotton his pants, and smiled even more when he felt the cold draft of air brush against his abdomen. 

He smiled when he lifted his hips slightly, allowing the dark haired man to swiftly move his pants down his long legs. He smiled when he felt that same man's hand rub at the fabric of his boxer briefs, gaining a good sense of what awaits underneath. 

He smiled when he felt the soft and warm lips of that man lightly graze his stomach, gaining a soft moan of acceptance from the taller man. 

He smiled when he felt the dark haired man's fingers in the hemline of his boxer briefs, pulling them down just enough to release the hardness beneath. 

He smiled when he looked down and saw the other man's eyes widen at the size of him. And he smiled even more when he felt that same man's hand wrap around his massive hard-on, earning another breathy moan of acceptance from the taller man beneath. 

And than it happened. The one moment that the prince had waited long enough for. The one moment that ever since he laid eyes on his little servant boy before him. The one moment he wanted more than anything. And he smiled the most he has ever had when it had finally happened. 

He smiled when he felt the mouth of the other man wrap around his arousal. The heat on his cock escalating the situation. He tried to grip the bedspread beneath him as he felt the smaller man's mouth take him in even deeper. 

Rhett let out a series of breathy moans as he felt himself growing closer and closer to release. 

"O-ohh, Neal". Rhett let the man's name slip through his lips in a breathy moan. 

The other man continued to suck along his shaft, as a hand cupped his balls.

After a while of breathy moans, clenched fists, and audible outbursts of approval, Rhett had finally reached his climax. He couldn't hold it in any longer and spilled over into the other guy's mouth. 

Not expecting the man to swallow, but he did. 

"Damn", Rhett whispered breathlessly to himself. 

Rhett would admit, seeing the man swallow was impressive, and he made note of that fact and would hold onto it for a later time. Maybe a time when he can thank him for all he did today. 

Rhett remained laid out on the bed as the other man came up to meet his gaze. He leant down, pressing his lips to the other man before sliding off to the side of him. 

Rhett smiled as Link rested his head on his chest and leaned in to kiss the top of his head. 

He placed an arm around the smaller man who rested his head on his chest as he snuggled into him. He placed a kiss on top of the other man's head as he smiled. He looked up at the ceiling, watching the endless loop of the fan go round and round, as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

And the prince knew right then and there, in that moment, that he was where he had to and was always meant to be.


	6. The Day You Showed Me What Normal Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link takes Rhett along to one of his other jobs and introduces him to a close personal friend of his.

The next morning was a blissful one. Despite almost being completely blinded by the sunlight shooting it's bright rays in the room through the window. 

But Rhett didn't mind. Nothing could ruin this morning. It wasn't because he was lying naked in a bed that wasn't his own. 

He had grown used to that. 

He didn't mind because of the dark haired cutie sleeping adjacent from him. 

Rhett smiled as he shifted his weight to one arm as he took in the beautiful sight so close to him. He admired the man next to him. The way he looked like such an angel when he's asleep. The way he slept on his back, with one arm resting on his chest and the other under the very pillow he rests his head on. 

Rhett couldn't help but smile. 

Until something came into his mind. The fact that he still needs to thank this man for last night. 

He needed to thank him for everything he did. Everything this man did for him. Did to him. He deserved a proper thank you. 

So Rhett did just that. 

As the man slept, Rhett slowly slipped an arm across the other man. He gentle ran a finger down his chest, as he eventually made it to his pants. 

Rhett moved one leg over the man to straddle him, as his hands fumbled with his belt. 

Temporally distracted by the sleeping beauty before him, he leant down and kissed and sucked the man's neck. 

That awoken him. 

Link had woke up in a daze, needing a little time to process what was happening. But when he did, he was all for it. 

"Good morning", Link whispered through a smile. 

Rhett took immediate notice of the man now awake. He moved over to the man's lips, kissing him softly as his hands felt up the growing arousal. 

He pulled away slightly from the kiss. "Just don't talk" 

Rhett proceeded to kiss down the man's neck, down his chest, and to his stomach. 

"What brought this on?". Link tried his best to focus on the ceiling above instead of grabbing the man on top of him and pinning him down on the bed and having his way with him. 

But he held back. Instead, he just laid back, relaxed into the bed, and let the tall blonde above him do what he had planned. 

Link focused his attention on the ceiling fan above, watching it go round and round, as he felt his aroused self hit his chest. 

It took all of his willpower not to reach down and take things into his own hands. Instead he left it to the other man. 

He inhaled sharply, his eyes shut, as he felt the other man grasp hold of him. The warm, strong, hand wrapped firmly around his cock made his body tremble slightly. 

His mouth fell open as soon as he felt the hot mouth of the other man wrap around him, as a hand cupped his balls. 

"Oh", was the only reaction out of the dark haired one, as he tried his best not to finish to soon. 

Link continued to watch the ceiling fan above as the handsome prince continued to stroke and suck his cock. 

The deeper Rhett took Link into his mouth, the more he wanted to reach down and run his fingers through the soft blonde mane of the other man. 

Minutes later, Link couldn't take it anymore. Especially when he felt himself hit the back of the other man's mouth. And he came. 

Link's breath hitched as he finished in the other's mouth. 

Link balanced himself on his upper arms as he looked over at the man who just gave him a new meaning to the phrase 'Good Morning'. 

Rhett had ignored Link's eyes on him for the time being as he made his way over to the bathroom. He leant over the sink, turned on the water, and spit out the bitter substance from his mouth. 

He shut off the water and walked back into the bedroon and rejoined Link in the bed. 

He crawled his way up the bed, coming closer and closer to the other man before giving him a kiss. 

He fell back to the side of the man as he brought an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. 

"I could get used to waking up like this". Link smiled as he snuggled into the warm chest beneath him. 

Until he caught sight of the time. 

"Oh shit", Link blurted out. He hurriedly got up out of bed and ran into the closet. 

"What's wrong?", Rhett asked. 

"I'm going to be late". Link called out as he slid on a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt. 

"What are you going to be late for?" 

Link walked back into the bedroom as he straighten out his shirt. 

"My other job". Link looked over at the man in the bed before jumping up and giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

He stood back up to his feet as he slid on a jacket. 

"You have to work today?", Rhett asked, not liking the situation at all. 

"Yeah", Link responded regretfully. "I'm sorry"

Rhett looked down at his hands. He thought he was going to spend the day with Link, and he is going to. Nothing will keep him from the man he loves. 

"Can I come with you?". Rhett looked at the other man, who looked back with a confused expression. 

"You want to come to work with me?" 

"Why not?", Rhett added. "Please?" 

"Well it is open to anyone who wants to work but I don't think it's really your scene", Link explained. 

"You don't know that". Rhett looked down at his hands once again. "What is it for anyways?" 

"Helping with deliveries at this bar downtown" 

"That sounds fun" 

Link looked over at his friend. Did he seriously just call work fun? Clearly, this guy never did have a real job before. 

Although, in this case, the job was fun. Link loved spending his hours working at the bar. It actually was quite relaxing for him anytime he was stressed about something.

"Okay", Link began. "If you want to come than you can. But hurry up. I'm suppose to be there by eight, and...", he trailed off to check the time. "I got to be there in thirty minutes" 

Rhett hurriedly got out of bed, only to stop when he realized he didn't have anything to wear. He couldn't wear what he had on last night. I mean, how weird would that be if he walked into a bar wearing a white tuxedo? Everyone would immediately recognize him as the prince and wonder what he was doing there accepting deliveries like he was an ordinary person. 

Link noticed Rhett looking worried. "What's wrong?" 

"I don't have anything to wear" 

"Be right back". Link disappeared into his closet and returned with something for the other man to wear. 

"Put these on", Link stated simply as he handed the clothes to the other man. 

Rhett quickly went into the bathroom to get dressed. 

\---- 

A few minutes later, Rhett walked into the room. 

"Oh. My. God", Rhett exclaimed. "These are the comfiest pants I've ever put on". He felt up the soft fabric that clung to his legs. "What did you call these again?" 

Link sat on the edge of the bed as he looked over at the taller man. He smiled when he saw the man dressed the most casual he probably ever has. 

"They're call sweatpants" 

Rhett's smiled dropped. His hands slowed down from rubbing his thighs. 

Link immediately took notice. "What's wrong?" 

"I... Uh... I don't want to sweat in my pants though" 

Link cocked his head slightly as he thought about what the other man just said before he burst out into a fit of laughter. 

"What's funny?", Rhett asked. 

Link slowly calmed down his laughter. "You're funny. You think you're going to sweat in your pants". He continued to laugh. 

"I was serious. I don't want that" 

Link walked up closer to the other man. "You won't have that. Okay. They're just called that" 

Rhett nodded his head. "Okay". He slid the black t-shirt over his head. It was a little tight on him, but it hugged him in all the right places making the tightness nothing to worry about. 

Link checked the time again. "We got to go" 

Link grabbed Rhett by the hand and led him out the door and to the car and they both made their way to work for the day.

\----

They had arrived at the bar in just ten minutes time, mostly due to the fact that there wasn't much traffic so early in the morning. 

The parking lot was fairly empty, undoubtably because they weren't opened yet, so it was easy to find a spot up close. 

They got out of the car together, almost at the same time, and made their way to the door. It was locked but Link had a key. 

He opened the door and they walked inside. 

There wasn't anything to boast about really. Large floor to ceiling windows, with many booths running along. A large wrap around bar set in the middle of the room. 

"So what are we doing?", Rhett asked. 

"You really seem excited to work" 

Rhett was excited. He lived a very specific yet sheltered life as the prince, so you better believe he was ready to experience what it felt like to be normal. 

"Okay", Link led Rhett behind the bar. "This is fairly simple. Just line up these glasses along the bar" 

"Okay", Rhett began. "What are you going to do?" 

"There is a shipment coming in any minute so I got to get to the back" 

Rhett watched Link walk off as he turned his attention to the box of glasses. He lined them up, one by one, next to each other, forming a line. 

He continued this same routine as he heard footsteps approaching. Assuming it was just Link, he shrugged it off. 

"Um, hello". He heard the sound of a woman's voice. 

Rhett turned to face her. He saw a young woman, about 25 years old, with darked brown hair and blue eyes. 

Before Rhett could explain himself, she spoke up again. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here? And how did you get in here?", She kept bombarding Rhett with a bunch of questions, and he was unable to answer them all so fast. 

Luckily Link came back into the room. 

"Oh hey, I see you met Sarah", Link greeted. 

"Wait, Neal. You know him?", Sarah asked. 

"Yeah. And I didn't think it was that much of a big deal since we could always use the extra help around here", Link explained. 

"Hey, yeah, it's fine", Sarah replied. "As long as he's willing to work" 

Sarah smiled as she looked over at Rhett. She narrowed her eyes at the tall man behind the bar.  
"Wait a minute", she began. "You're the prince" 

She shook her head in disbelief as she turned to Link. "Wait Neal, you know the prince", she paused to take a breath. "Why didn't you tell me you knew the prince?" 

"Uh-uh-um". Link struggled to find the words, permitting Rhett to jump in and save him. 

"Link works for my family", Rhett chimed in. "And I also wanted to know what it was like" 

"What what was like?", Sarah asked. 

"I want to know what it is like to be normal". 

Sarah looked away and than back at the taller of the two men. "That's kinda weird. If I lived in a palace, and were royalty, I'd never leave" 

"It gets a little tiring after a while". Rhett continued stacking glasses on top of each other.

Minutes have gone by and Rhett sat down at the bar next to Sarah who was writing something down on a clipboard. 

"You know Rhett, if you're not doing anything tonight then you should stop by". Sarah kept her focus down on whatever she was writing. 

"What's tonight?", Rhett asked. 

"The Annual Bartending Championship", Link chimed in as he stepped up to the bar, across from Rhett. 

"It's a really big deal. Bartenders come here from everywhere and they battle each other to see who reigns supreme", Sarah explained. "Neal is in the competition this year". 

"Really?". Rhett didn't know why that surprised him. Link seemed to be a man of many talents, so bartending and slinging drinks wasn't that much of a stretch. 

"Neal, here was in the competition last year. He made it to the finals but lost when he confused a screwdriver with a mimosa", Sarah explained with a laugh. 

"Hey that is a simple mistake", Link tried defending himself. 

Sarah smiled as she looked over to Link. "The excuses with this one", she stood up from the bar stool as she looked over to Rhett. "So Rhett, will we be seeing you tonight?" 

Rhett smiled. "It sounds fun. I'll be there". He looked up at the handsome man leaning over the bar. "Besides, I can't wait to watch Neal kick ass" 

Link stood up straight. He was a little taken aback from hearing Rhett call him by his last name. Usually it was only Sarah to do that. But he smiled fondly at him anyways. 

"You want a beer?". Link offered and immediately reached down and pulled three glasses up onto the bar. 

He knew that when it came to beer you didn't have to tell Rhett twice. He was always game for a nice, long cold draft. 

Rhett had watched Link carefully fill the glasses up to the rim and placed them on the bar. He slid a glass closer to the prince and gave him a warm smile. 

Link had picked up his glass, along with Sarah, as he prepared a toast. 

He raised a glass in the air. "To new friends". 

"And winning tonight", Rhett added. 

The three of them brought their glasses together and clinked them before each taking a sip. 

They all ended up talking for a few more minutes before going off and doing their seperate things.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have multiple chapters, considering it is a story. I'll try to post a new chapter everyday so stay with me. Also the kudos and comments give me life so don't be afraid to tell me how you feel about this. 
> 
> I have so many ideas for this story and I can't wait to share them with you all. 
> 
> I love Rhett and Link; although who doesn't
> 
> Btw could Link's name be any longer. Not complaining. It's cute, much like Link. And it suits him. 
> 
> Anyways... 
> 
> Forever A Mythical Beast. Always!! 
> 
> Be Your Mythical Best!!


End file.
